Theater Avenue
Image:Carlin Streets.jpg rect 116 23 119 105 Central Street rect 120 75 192 78 Northern Street rect 192 75 195 96 Northern Street rect 27 106 198 110 Theater Avenue rect 194 98 198 105 Theater Avenue rect 199 97 229 102 Theater Avenue rect 117 111 123 160 Central Plaza rect 72 110 75 152 Magician's Alley rect 76 152 91 153 Magician's Alley rect 89 154 91 165 Magician's Alley rect 92 164 136 167 Magician's Alley rect 105 168 107 207 Sea Lane rect 108 204 113 207 Sea Lane rect 110 208 113 121 Sea Lane rect 78 62 81 104 Park Lane rect 82 62 115 66 Park Lane rect 200 106 203 120 East Lane rect 200 118 234 121 East Lane rect 230 120 234 133 East Lane rect 136 170 175 174 Harbour Lane rect 172 110 175 169 Harbour Lane rect 17 102 27 114 Busty Bonecrusher rect 22 90 30 104 Perac rect 30 87 47 104 Legola rect 50 86 77 103 Congress Hall and Library rect 82 83 97 103 Eva rect 98 80 116 103 Liane rect 22 112 43 130 Theater Avenue 14 (Shop) rect 46 112 60 121 Theater Avenue 12 rect 60 112 69 129 Theater Avenue 10 rect 78 112 95 125 Rowenna rect 122 80 145 103 Theater Avenue 7 rect 148 90 165 103 Alia rect 148 80 165 90 Theater Avenue 5 rect 170 80 191 103 Percybald rect 198 78 211 94 Shauna rect 211 78 224 94 Emma rect 208 93 224 115 Blossom Bonecrusher rect 136 111 144 123 Lector rect 144 111 152 123 Theater Avenue 8 rect 176 112 200 126 Theater Avenue 6 desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. Theater Avenue runs west to east through the middle of Carlin. It touches Park Lane, Central Street, and Northern Street to the north, and Magician's Alley, Central Plaza, Harbour Lane, and East Lane to the south. Buildings and NPCs from west to east and north to south on the street: * Busty Bonecrusher, West Gate NorthWest: * Perac, Fletcher Shop * Legola, Paldin's Guild * Congress Hall and Library ** Theater Avenue 11c (third floor) ** Theater Avenue 11b (third floor) ** Theater Avenue 11a (third floor) ** Tibra, Church ** Library (-1 floor) * Eva, Bank * Liane, Depot SouthWest: * Theater Avenue 14 (Shop) * Theater Avenue 12 * Theater Avenue 10 * Rowenna, Weapons Shop NorthEast: * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 06 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 05 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 04 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 03 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 02 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 01 * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 16 (second floor) * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 15 (second floor) * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 14 (second floor) * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 13 (second floor) * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 12 (second floor) * Theater Avenue 7, Flat 11 (second floor) * Alia, Temple and Teleporter Hallway * Theater Avenue 5a (second floor) * Theater Avenue 5b (second floor) * Theater Avenue 5c (second floor) * Theater Avenue 5d (second floor) * Percybald, Theater * Shauna, Prison * Emma, Prison * Blossom Bonecrusher, East Gate SouthEast: * Lector, Food Shop * Theater Avenue 8a (second floor) * Theater Avenue 8b (third floor) * Theater Avenue 6e * Theater Avenue 6c * Theater Avenue 6a * Theater Avenue 6f (second floor) * Theater Avenue 6d (second floor) * Theater Avenue 6b (second floor) Category:Streets